Halloween Story
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Just a stupid Halloween story.


Disclaimer- Not mine.  
  
Author Notes- *shrugs* Just thought I'd write a little halloween piece. I actually wrote this last year, but just unearthed it, so I figured why not? It is kinda stupid though.  
  
A Halloween Story  
  
Hank Beecham jumped as the fake spider dropped out of his locker. Laughter met his ears and he spun around to find Tyler Connell standing there laughing.  
  
"Sorry man, but its Halloween!"  
  
"Yeah, funny." Hank muttered slamming his locker shut and striding into the next room. There he could not contain his surprise.  
  
"Val?!" She glared at him, and held up a very purple hand.  
  
"Don't even ask." Val Lanier muttered.  
  
"Let me guess, Tyler?"  
  
"Your dead on."  
  
"Someone needs to inform Mr. Connell that its Halloween, not April Fools." Jamie Waite fumed from the doorway. Both turned and Val shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe he egged you."  
  
"Oh not only did he egg me, he egged my bike, and put what I honestly hope is mud in my shoes."  
  
"What does any of this have to do with Halloween? I mean the spider in my locker I guess I could understand.......the egging I suppose...for houses!" Hank quickly added seeing Jamie's dark glare. "But the mud and purple hand?"  
  
"Who cares, he's out of control." Val muttered. The siren blasted through the station then, cutting off any further conversations.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"You seen Jamie?" Hank asked. It had been two more days full of Tyler's childish Halloween pranks. Everyone had been scared at least once by one.  
  
"Could still be sulking." Tyler replied smirking, thinking of how he'd startled Jamie with the latest prank.  
  
"Stocking supplies?" Val asked, ignoring Tyler.  
  
"Not his turn, its Tyler's."  
  
"I should probably do that now while I've got the chance." Tyler said standing from his seat and streaching.  
  
"You do that." Hank replied with the slight incline of his head. Tyler bounced away, and as he reached the supply room door, it was cracked open. It should be closed. His eyebrows knitted together, was Jamie in here? Or where they trying to get back at him with all the pranks. No, surely Hank and Val wouldn't do that, Jamie, now he might, but Tyler could be ready for that. He stepped into the doorframe and his hand reached out for the light, flicking it on.   
  
"Oh clever Jamie.......the bloody hand prints are a nice touch." No answer. He was suddenly jerked to the side as someone bolted by him, pushing him out of the way as they went. "Funny Jamie!" He yelled. Rolling his eyes, he moved about putting the supplies away. He'd been busy for nearly ten minutes when he finally made his way to the back of the storage closet. Jamie lay on his side, facing the wall, a blood streak leading down to him.  
  
"Real cute, how'd you sneak back in here without me noticing?" There was no answer, and Tyler nudged him with his toe. He placed his toe over Jamie's shoulder and rolled him towards him. Jamie rolled onto his back, and Tyler froze. Jamie's face was waxing and white. His eyes had only partially closed, leaving dark brown cresents still visible. Across his chest was a bright splatter of blood, and out of the corner of his mouth there was a trickle of blood, but even that had congealed, there was nothing about Jamie to make it look as if there could be a possibility of him being alive. Tyler looked down and saw that Jamie's hands were also bloodied. He'd tried to fight back. Paniced, Tyler called out for Hank and Val, horror catching in his throat as he did so. This couldn't be happening.   
  
"What Tyler?!" Hank rushed in, Val hot on his heels.  
  
"Oh very funny you guys." Val said in disgust. "How'd you get Jamie to help you with this one Tyler?"  
  
"This isn't a joke!" Tyler exclaimed. "Look at him!" Hank bent down and pressed his fingers against Jamie's neck. He frowned and pressed a bit harder.  
  
"Oh my God..." Hank hissed.  
  
"Go get Alex, right now." Val rushed of and Tyler stood ringing his hands.  
  
"Jesus, how long had he been laying here?!" Hank demanded  
  
"I dunno, I came in and saw the bloody handprints, but I thought it was a joke.....and then the guy ran out."  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Yeah...didn't you see him?"  
  
"There was no guy Tyler."  
  
"But there was....he had to have done this." Tyler wrung his hands harder. "Oh god, Jamie......" And then there was silence.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Alex stood talking to the police officer. "I'm sorry, but its offically a murder investigation. We found this in one of your kids locker." He held up a knife. The same knife Tyler had put down earlier that day after cutting off a brownie.  
  
"Who's locker?" Alex asked.  
  
"Said Tyler Connell."  
  
"That's not true!" Tyler exclaimed. "I put that knife back in the kitchen!"  
  
"What?!" Val asked paleing.  
  
"After I cut the brownie I mean!" Tyler looked at Hank pleadingly.  
  
"Come on man, you know I'd never hurt anyone!" Hank didn't reply, he just kept his eyes down on the sheet that covered the dark haired young man.  
  
"The coroner will be here soon. You should say your goodbyes now." Hank shook his head and swallowed hard, while Val just let out a small wail and her younger sister Brooke buried her face in her sister's arms. Tyler shuffled over and squated down next to the formed white sheet.  
  
"Oh God Jamie....I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
"AHHHH!" Tyler shrieked and fell back, landing hard on his backside and then scrambling back a little. Jamie had sat up. He pulled the sheet away from his face, and burst out laughing. The others followed suit.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" They all chorused.  
  
"That's not funny!" Tyler squeeked out.  
  
"You seemed to think it was funny to scare us though."  
  
"I never made you think anyone was dead!" He protested. "Though, it was very convincing how did you do it?"  
  
"Well the blood is corn starch and red food dye." Brooke spoke up. "That was my part."  
  
"The bloody hand prints were mine." Hank added.  
  
"And you played it all out.....your a evil mastermind." Tyler said.  
  
"Actually, I'm not the mastermind, she is." Jamie said pointing to Val, who smirked triumphantly at Tyler.  
  
"Jamie was the best at playing dead, so he pulled off all the work though." Val said modestly.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty freaky." Hank agreed.  
  
"So who was the guy who ran out of here?"  
  
"That would have been me." Alex replied, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh man, even you were in on this?!"  
  
"You had to be stopped Tyler." This brought snickers from the others.  
  
"And then who are you?" Tyler asked turning to the uniformed officer.  
  
"I'm Kent. I'm a buddy of Alex's, guess what I am for Halloween." Tyler shook his head and watched as the other laughed around him, finally allowing a little smile creep to his face.  
  
"Okay, I admit, that was a good one."  
  
The End......boy it was dumb wasn't it? *Shrugs* Just thought I'd throw something up for halloween. 


End file.
